User talk:Ajax 013
HELLFIRE OP Hello, Ajax. I know i haven't posted anything for a while but ca I join OPERATION HELLFIRE, are the Machina involved? If so my charater would be Ferryx "Skyblast" Benvora Plz reply thank you once again,comra- oh wait scratch that, could my charater John Messi a Gunnary Seargent part of Task Force Lightning thank you comrade Civility Warnings Expired. Wait? If i am in Necros then does that mean I'm also in the RPs, if not then can I join the HELLFIRE OP with Scout-Sniper Team Victor of Kilo Company which is Issac-K079 Joshua-K107, sry my previous post is null and void, but also on a side note when is Wildfire coming out I'm looking foward to Machina action. Anyway thnxs again bai! Chen-179 12:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I Can Haz Riker Pic? I need to report abusive behavior User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. Saberstorm 05:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Blood Upon the Pod Door Declaration to bring Abusive Behavior to the Attention of the Administrators. I am not a person who is easily angered, but there comes a point where rude, agressive, and arrogant behavior can no longer be tollerated. I, Saberstorm, submit to the Administrators the request permission to remove any and all current and future comments and edits made to me and my fanon articles by the user Spartan 118, who has harrassed me, acted uncivil towards me, and has acted as if he has a personal vendeta against me. As evidence, I submit the following greviances and evidence. #Upon the publication of my first article, before it was even complete, he was uncivil and rude in constantly stating that I had to change portions of my article without giving me viable alternatives (see here). These statements were little more than complaints, as civil users such as Hyper Zergling, Commander Tony, Maslab, and CarpeJugulum not only pointed out problems, but also provided nessesary assistance that allowed me to make the nessesary edits to my article. His statements also held the aditude as if he felt himself an Administrator, as he arrogantly reminded that I had limited time before my article was namespaced. #I grew tired of his arrogant attitude and acting as if he was an Administrator asked for the advice of Administrator Maslab on how to get him to leave me alone (see here). He read my question to Maslab and retaliated by posting the following on my talk page: "Correction, not a whiner, but a problem solver. Thats what I do best here. That or making it worse, which...well, I won't go into that ;) But, quite simply, prolonging an argument on an NCF articles talk page, especially with 2 Administrators advising you to do the same thing, is insanely annoying to a veteran user like me. Just listen to what they say and make the changes. And, yes, I can do all the things I said I could do." This statement further shows his willful and arrogant ignorance as to the full extent of my conversations with Maslab and Commander Tony, who are both Administrators. Taking the advice of Maslab's answer to my question, I replied to Spartan 118 with the following (see here): "You're not helping solve any problem. You're whining and telling me I'm stupid when I'm defending my point of veiw with difinitive research.' Meslab and C. Tony have been helping, and they are both Administrators. They've actually helped make my article better.' Please leave me alone. Saberstorm 02:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ''' #I later finished editing my article to the satisfaction of others and submitted a request to Spartan-091, whom Maslab told me needed to check my article to have the NCF tag removed. Spartan-091 agreed that it was now canon friendly and removed the tag, as can be seen in the page history here, along with the comment "As far as I can tell, this is pretty canon friendly. Nothing wrong here that isn't in some other articles". #Days later, I placed a 'Feedback Request' template on the same article. Not wanting newer readers to be bogged down by an old and resolved argument, I talked to Maslab asking about how to archive a talk page. He told me the best way to do it was to use the 'Move Page' and attach a link in the now blank talk page. I did so. Spartan 118 reversed my edit and broke the link. I attempted to restore it but was unable to and the archived page was lost. I then recieved feedback on my article from another user before Spartan 118 once again undid the edit, causing the new feedback to be lost and the old feedback to once again fill the talk page. He then left the following message in my user talk page: " '''1) Please refrain from deleting messages from the talkpage. 2) Please rename the page "SPARTAN-020" to conform to site policy" #I ignored him, hoping that he would leave me alone as I asked, and rearchived the talk page, restoring the feedback that had been lost with his actions. He again undid my archiving and sent me the following message: "If you must be so irksome and irritatingly ignorant, I'll dumb it down. 1)You cannot delete talk page history. Period. 2)You can't archive, as that counts as deleting. Exceptions exist, but none under these circumstances. 3)I'll even get an admin to concur. Now, stop edit warring and leave it be." His insult, claim to an unwriten rule, threat, and accusing me of something he is doing crossed the line to harrasment. #Not wanting to make a scene over his vendeta against me, I then went to contact Spartan-091, asking about this rule Spartan 118 claimed existed but that I could not find any reference to other than his claim. Hours later I saw that he had deleated my message to Spartan-091, and realized that I needed help fast. I sent the following message to those few usere I knew I could trust in hopes that someone would do something: User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. ''' #Maslab responded and told me that Spartan 118 would back off. Maslab did warn me that I was probably archiving the talk page mentioned before a bit too early, but he understood my reasoning. #Spartan 118 did not back off, and sent me this rebuttle: '''Opening Statement As I am sure you know, harassment is a big deal here, and elsewhere on much of the internets and the real world. However, I consider your complaint(s) to the Administrators to be a fabrication of erroneous and slanderous lies, as your complaint will be systematically dissected and discussed. Furthermore, much of your claims are unsubstantiated, and downright insulting. If you had an issues with me and my conduct, why did you not just message me, and request that I cease and desist? ---- Complaint, regarding alleged harassment # #:"User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me." #:―Your message on 4 admins and one veteran uses' talk page ---- Systematic Rebuttal of points User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page... *I did not violate rule 1.4 on the Halo Fanon wiki. No message on your talkpage was a personal attack, nor was I uncivil. please provide a quote and a link to the comments in question. *'...and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles...' **Fighting your attempts? Please, I was cleaning up after you. The page in question did not need archiving, to be blunt. It was still relatively short to not need it, thus my repeated attempts to remove the archive, and revert the page to the way it was before logs were moved. Also, you lack of communication with myself, or at least conveying your thoughts, opinions and issues to myself did not help matters. *'...and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article.' **Stalking? Explain how I was stalking. The page in question is Special:RecentChanges, thus not stalking, but refreshing the page. Next, yes, I removed your request from 091's talkpage, and I apologize for that, as I was wrong to do so. *'I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me.' **I'm sure as heck you are not an Admin, nor can you figure out who the Admins on here are, as quarter of the users you messaged were actually just users, not admins. I won't comment on the veteran fanfiction writer stuff, but I will on your next comment. My behavior did not cross the line, because 85% of my actions were justified, as pointed out above. If this is crossing the line, you have seen nothing yet. ---- Conclusion My conclusion to your complaints are simple - they are nothing, but slanderous lies. Please cease and desist of this activity of creating erroneous lies, and distributing them to other members of this wiki, or I will see to it that administration action is taken. Good day, Sir, The Eye in the Sky, looking at you, I Can Read your Mind, The Hero's ReturnThe HeroThe Battlegroup The Lone Survivor SPARTAN-118, Rollback user of Halo Fanon; Veteran My response to this is that: *I did indeed tell him to stop. I specifically told him to leave me alone as stated above in #2. *As stated above, comments to me in my talk page were uncivil and insulting as well as aimed directly to me. *It is not his responsibility to 'clean up' after me. It was my article, and therefore, my ''right and responsibility to keep it clean and orderly for other users and readers of HaloFanon. As he is not an Administrator, I am not subject to his opinions, and he is not my superior. I should not be requred to ask for his permission or opinion to perform an edit or archive. Common sence, however, whould show that he should have asked me why I was archiving what he thought to be far too short of a page before trying to reverse my edits. *Leagaly, if he is constanly undoing actions I am taking on a constant basis, that qualifies as cyber-stalking, especially since he removed a message where I asked for clarification to one of his claims as noted in #4-6. *Finally, no amount of argument justifies arrogant, harrassing behavior. Anyone who does the research and looks at the evidence can see that I am neither lying nor being slanderous. He is being a bully, he is insulting and harrassing me, and those two factors are a clear violation of rule 1-4. I wish the list of violations ended here, but it does not. This morning, I found that Spartan 118 has once again attempted to agrivate me, and has succeeded to the point where I am now requesting Administrative action. He has placed two flags on my article: an NCF flag (again), and a Bad Spelling/Grammar flag. He has given no advice or editorial reason for the Bad Spelling/Grammar flag, but the reasons he has given for the new NCF flag are made without proper study of the article, irrelivant to the article in question, or a rehashing of what was already cleared up in the last NCF tag. In fact, his demands this time are equivilant to me simply deleting the article. Beyond spelling and grammar fixes, hyperlink additions, and the addition of a trivia section, I have made no changes to the article in question. I do not know why Spartan 118 acts as if he has this personal vendeta against me, but I have had enough. I refuse to let him try to bully me anymore, nor will I allow him to try and chase me off of HaloFanon. Therefore, I humbly request the ability to deny him any commenting or editing of my articles. I also request that this Declaration of Abuisive Behavior be brought to the attention of the other Administrators, especially Spartan-091, so that they know what has been going on. My thanks for your time and understanding. Saberstorm 23:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Erm... Hi. Hi. I've been an a regular user to this site, but I just can't get the hang of using a template for characters and stuff. Could you help? Xbox360loligan Isn't two tags on the same page overkill? I know this article has already been flagged NCF, and you have a good list of reasons why, but isn't two NCF tags on the same page overdoing it a bit much? We already know it's NCF. Saberstorm 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) VRY SRS BIZ Non-canon article? Rook Ohhh.... I did not know that, okay ill change that. thanks for the heads up.-- RE:Overhaul NCF On my article, Vozin (Species), you added an NCF/Godmodded template. I have corrected these errors and stated the fixes, but you have yet to remove the template, even though you haven't commented for a while now. Please, either remove the template or list the untouched errors so I can change them and get the template removed. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 21:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete my fiction???? Luhjgh 15:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ajax, I would like to create a machina charater by the name of Vrykólakas Vampire Jastenon Chen-179 23:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Civility Warning 2/3 This has got to stop Message to both Ajax and CommanderTony: Much as I hate to do this, the petty edit war you two are engaged in over the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(b) article has got to stop. What's this going to look like to new or unexperienced users, eh? First we have two veteran admins engaging in an edit war, a practice they try to clamp down on. Then Tony tries to enact a new policy without even having the rest of the admin team vote on it, and then, in a crowning moment of hilarity, you both try to put each other on probation. Not good examples to set, especially since you could easily work this out over each other's talk pages rather than this childish farce. @Ajax; Tony is right in that the article does not merit an NCF tag at this time. For now, a simple, politely-written message on the talk page would have sufficed. @Tony, it's positively petty to try and force a point through by creating a new policy without having the rest of the admin team vote on it first. Please, guys, try and sort this out over your talk pages in a mature fashion. I apologise if I have sounded condescending or acted in an insubordinate fashion.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC)